1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case, more particularly to a protective case for a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as mobile communication technology is constantly improving and achieving breakthroughs, almost everyone carries at least one mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, etc.; and often, the more powerful the mobile device becomes, the more expensive it is. In order to effectively protect these expensive mobile devices and reducing the probability of damage from either impact upon dropping or unexpected collision, many users install a protective case.